


The Low Grass, The High One [fan-art]

by koryusai279



Category: Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose - Umberto Eco
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Illustrations, Italy, Monks, benedictine, franciscan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: illustration





	The Low Grass, The High One [fan-art]

**Author's Note:**

> "I will not deny, however, that in the course of the journey, he sometimes stopped at the edge of a meadow, at the entrance to a forest, to gather some herb (always the same one, I believe): and he would then chew it with an absorbed look. He kept some of it with him, and ate it in the moments of greatest tension (and we had a number of   
> them at the abbey!). Once, when I asked him what it was, he said laughing that a good Christian can sometimes learn also from the infidels, and when I asked him to let me taste it, he replied that herbs that are good for an old Franciscan are not good for a young Benedictine." - The Name of the Rose.

  



End file.
